Second Generation of Wolves
by Modern Day Antebellum
Summary: Ever wondered what happens after Twilight?  All of the wolves; Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Quil have Imprinted and settled down. They've all also had a few kids of their own; See what trials this new generation of wolves will face.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue.

Mixtures of browns, blacks, grays, whites, and silvers raced through the woods in a blur. They called out joyous, youthful howls as their pelts rippled with power and gleamed under the moonlight. One of them, a small, silver she-wolf paused suddenly, her head held high and ears perked as her nose twitched, scenting the air. Her eyes, a deep blue, suddenly took on a dangerous gleam to them as she called out to her pack brothers with a loud yip.

One by one, all of the male wolves paused as well, looking back over their shoulders at the small she-wolf.

'_Ella_?' One of them, a burly looking brown pelted wolf, thought to her through the Pack Mind Link. '_What is it_?'

Ella, the silver she-wolf narrowed her eyes as she took in her surroundings. Suddenly, her pelt stood on end as her fur bristled harshly and her lips pulled back into a sneer as she looked just past the burly brown male.

'_Junior_!' She screamed out in her thoughts, '_Behind you_!'

Junior, the burly brown wolf, instantly bounced to the right, whirling around to face whatever the approaching danger was. He came face to face with a pale skinned man. The man's skin glowed under the moon, much like the Pack's fur had. His slicked back, honey blonde hair was slightly wind blown, and his golden eyes showed warmth, not threat.

A collective groan sounded through out the Pack, and Ella turned to look at a dusky gray male, who was not much larger than herself.

'_Alex? Go find my father, Jacob. Tell him the Cullen's have returned_.'


	2. Chapter 2 Introducing the wolves

Introducing the Wolves.

third person;

Noella Kelleen Black. When most people heard her name, they thought of a beautiful, olive skinned girl, with deep brown eyes, and a thick head of bronze curls. They also thought of her parents; Jacob Black, and Renesme Cullen. Everyone on the small Quileute Indian Reservation, located in La Push, Washington, knew all about her parents. More specifically, about how the great descendent of Ephriam Black had Imprinted on and married a hybrid mix of a human, and a Cold One.

Another name often heard around La Push is Junior Uley. Son of former Alpha Wolf Sam Uley and the original Wolf Girl, Emily Uley. Junior is much like his father in many ways. Strong, confident, and over all a good leader. He and Noella often clash, considering Noella is the rightful Alpha by birth, but Junior has current claim on the position considering he has been phased longer, and nobody wants the Pack led by a female, not even Jacob.

That's not even half of them. Alexander and Rebecca Lahote. Twins, and also the sister-brother duo offspring of Paul and Rachel Lahote. Alexander is much like his father. Feisty, hot headed, short tempered, and _quiet, _the little playa'. Of course, Noella as well as all the other Wolves' female offspring are constantly yipping and carrying on about how he should 'treat ladies with more respect', and how 'his Imprint will never fall for him if he doesn't clean up his act', all of which he responds with a sarcastic eye roll.

Rebecca is the polar opposite of her brother. She's sweet, charming, and almost too innocent for her own good. She, thank God, is like a female version of her Grandpa Billy.

Then, there's Spear Atera. Recently phased son of Quil and Claire Atera. He's nothing like either of his parents; He is a book worm, to put it simply. But since his phase, he's been attracting much wanted attention from the opposite sex, and now his face is nearly constantly decorated with a cocky smirks and glittery eyes.

Last but not least in the bit, is the infamous Jared and Kim Cameron's son, Pierce. Pierce is by far the most laid back of the Pack. He's not competitive over the Alpha position like most of the other males, and is definitely more in touch with his feminine side.

All of these young people are the current Protectors of La Push. Like their parents before them, it is their duty to change skins during the night, and run through the wooded areas surrounding the small Quileute Reservation, making sure their people are safe from their enemies - the Cold Ones.

_A.N: I know this wasn't really much to read, but it was mainly an page to just Introduce the characters. Don't worry, it gets better. :)_


	3. Skipping school and Puppy eyes

Chapter 1;

_Her pelt rippled powerfully as she surged forward, her long legs pumping faster and faster with each stride. Her Breathing was slightly labored, and her eyes bright with the excitement of the chase. She had the Vampire locked in sight, and her pack brothers all around her as they ran, jaws snapping, growls filling the air. Just as the only female jumped and was about to close her jaw around the vampire's neck-_

***Beep, beep, beep***

With a groan, 'Ella slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, the cheap plastic thing cracking under her force. She sighed in slight exasperation, seeing as since she had Phased, she had already gone through 7 of them.

Her father poked his head into her door, his scowling featured easily morphing into an amused, signiture Jacob Black smirk.

"I see your awake... I'll go get you a new alarm clock while your at school."

A growl filled the room as the young she-wolf bared her teeth playfully at her father. He chuckled to himself before walking away, fearing of getting another broken alarm clock thrown at his head.

As he left, 'Ella pushed herself off of her bed, her muscles aching slightly after last night's Patrol. Her and Alexander, along with Spear had caught the scent of a Newborn Leech and had tracked him down almost to the Canadian border. Of course the damned thing had already been long gone by the time the trail ended, and the three tired Wolves dragged themselves back home, grumbling the whole way.

'Ella, ignoring her stomach's growling as the sweet smell of breakfest wafted into her keen senses, shuffled through her closet for a moment before pulling out a fitted tank-top, one her father detested considering the sudden growth of cleavege she had gained, and a pair of equally father-offending jeans. She pulled on a fresh pair of panties and a bra, before slipping into her clothes. She grabbed a pair of beat up converse and pulled her hair back into a quick braid, her jet-black bangs falling playfully around her face and eyes, while a few strands fall from the hair tie.

She grabbed up the shoes and jumped down the stairs, taking two at a time in order to get to the table and eat. She growled in irritation when she saw the company she would have; Jacob had left for work already, and her mother was most likely out shopping. Which left her alone with the bane of her goddamned existence; Junior Fucking Uley. Of course, however, Spear Atera was with him as well, so that made it almost Bearable. Almost.

She ignored the arrogant Alpha's hungry gaze as he took her in, having been used to the horn dog that was Junior Uley, and made her way to the stove to fill her plate enough to keep her belly under control until lunch time at school.

Spear yawned widely, tongue curling, and bones cracking deliciously as he stretched.

"Tired, kid?" Junior bared his teeth slightly in a feral green, brows raised challengingly. Spear said nothing, merely giving him an irritated glance before redirecting his attention to the female blocking the way to his food.

"Last night was pretty harsh, Junior," he said simply, in a tone that suggested the other was stupid for not realizing so, "You can hardly blame me for yawning, pup."

Golden eyes flashed, glittering viciously. Even Spear knew, despite his neutral stance, it was dangerous to act about the future alpha as such, but it's not like he ever cared. He picked the bacon of Ella's plate easily, ignoring her protests, and chewed it smugly, staring back at Junior with a level gaze.

"Pup? I recall that I just so happen to be older than you - " the prideful tirade was abruptly stopped as a familiar cell phone tone rung out.

"Hey, Mom," Spear smirked as he answered the phone, some grease dribbling down his chin, and he wiped it off reluctantly as Ella scolded him. "Yeah, I'm here. Yeah, I know. We'll take care of her. No, Mom. Bye."

He sighed, then turned to Ella, waving his pork in her face, "Well," he said, "It looks like we're babysitting you after school."

Ella narrowed her gleaming green eyes as she pulled her lips back into a feminine sneer. "Babysit! There's no chance in hell I'm gonna stick around for you blundering morons to tell me what to do."

The rightful alpha female munched on her breakfeast sluggishly, her eyes drooping every now and then before she would snap back into attention. Once her plate was devoured, she stood up to walk to the fridge, her full lips curving up into a small smirk as she gave her hips an extra sway.

She grabbed the bottle of apple juice from the shelf, not bothering to close the fridge as she turned her narrowed eyes onto Junior when she caught him leering at her suggestively. "Put your eyes the hell back in your head, Uley!" She snapped out at him, fighting back the irritated growl that fought to break away from her throat.

Her heated gaze then turned to Spear, softening in the slightest as she glances over his face. She shook her head to herself as she downed her glass of juice, before swiping her bag off the table and smacking Junior in the back of the head gently. "C'mon, pups. Let's get to school so my old man isn't on my case later for being late."

Spear shrugged. "Calm down, Ella, it's not like it's our call. The adults will be too busy, and we're all too young and vulnerable to be spread apart."

Junior narrowed his eyes. "Did your mom care to specify why they will be busy?"

Spear quirked a brow. "A meeting of some sort. Is it really any of your business?"

Junior's throat rumbled with an oncoming growl, but was quickly silenced as his eyes caught the definite sway in the she-wolf's hips as she passed.

"You know, it's never smart to act like a bitch in heat," grumbled the future-alpha softly, making sure to keep his voice down so the other's superb hearing couldn't catch on.

"Close the door," Spear commanded the girl boredly, then looked up at Junior. "And, if we're heading to school, would you please zip up your fly?"

Junior huffed, flustered, and pushed past the other two and to the door, fists clenched. "I, unlike some people, have girls waiting for me - "

"That require your fly down?" Spear retored with an amused smirk.

"Shut up, half-blood!" Junior spat at him, the hair on the back of his nek bristling angrily.

"You're a half-blood, too, Junior..." The bickering continued on until the reached the school, running and shoving each other all the way.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as the two bickered, but she easily found herself smirking softly at them. "And people around here say I'm the baby?" She snorted slightly, shaking her head in amused disbelief. "Right," She drew the word out for a few seconds, before her eyes took on a mischevous(Sp?) gleam. "Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly, her inner child bouncing with excitement at her new idea.

"How about we ditch shcool today!" She did not even bother trying to hide her excitement, for once looking like the somewhat innocent, 14 year old she really was.

At the 2 older males' disaproving glances, she stuck her bottom lip slightly in the same pout she always used to get her way with her father or any of the male wolves around. "Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase?" She begged quietly, drawing out the word and clasping her hands together dramaticly.

She turned her gaze to Spear instantly, considering she was far closer with the young Atera than she was with Junior. She made her green eyes wide and pleading, her lips still formed into a small pout.

Spear blanched. He knew it was only time before she tried her deadliest weapon - the face.

Junior, however, the cocky ass he was, had successfully, and quite obliviously, avoided the trap, far too concentrated on flexing his muscles, puffing out his chest, and lecturing. Lecturing was a past time he greatly enjoyed, especially since it pained others so much.

"Noella," he began sternly, eyes skyward, waggling his finger in a scolding fashion, "You know we can't - "

"Junior," Spear interrupted quietly, watching worriedly as tears pricked the corner of the girl's eyes, "Just look - "

"- further more, our parents have put a trust in us - "

"Junior," Spear said again, this time more aggressively, "I don't think - "

Ella whimpered, and her eyes reddened with oncoming tears.

"And - "

"Junior!" snapped Spear, his usual laid-back demeanor broken as he caught the other's attention. Junior's nose wrinkled in distaste, and he returned the younger wolf's gaze angrily.

"Just what is your - "

Before he could finish his sentence, Spear grabbed his face and slapped it to face Ella. The reaction was immediate. His shoulders drooped. His eyes widened. And he paused, still in the other's grip, then wriggled his way out, sighing.

"Fine," he said gruffly, surrendering finally. "We can skip."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2;

Ella's tear-filled eyes instantly brightened with happiness and the threw arms around both of the older wolves' necks, grinning brightly. "Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun!" She released her death grip on their necks, and stepped away to bounce up and down excitedly.

Ella looked up at the two, them being a good 4 to 5 inches taller than her, her eyed wide and curious. "What are we gonna' do? I've never skipped before. Oh! Junior, you can drive, right? We should totally go to Seattle and go see a movie, or SHOPPING!" Her grin widened at her idea, her face breaking out into 2 adorable, very noticable dimples.

She knew she was acting like a total teenage girl, but, when you grew up around mostly all guys, Ella figured she was entitled to be girly once in a while.

She smirked slightly to herself, seeing the boys' distasteful faces at the use of the cursed word- Shopping.

She, however, could not be brought down and was soon behind them, one hand on either of their backs, direclty between the shoulder blades, and shoving them in the direction of the Uley household, where she would then forceably make Junior get into his car, to drive them to Seattle.

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this," growled Junior sullenly, knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. Spear sighed, rolling his eyes. "You are a freaking drama queen, Junior," Spear snapped, leaning away from him as much as possible as he could in his passenger seat, ignoring the bubbly girl behind him.

"You made me look at her," began Junior, starting to get riled up, canines elongating as he continued, "If you hadn't, we wouldn't have been in this mess. No one can resist the face, kid. No one."

"Drama. Queen." Spear bit back, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Junior's ears reddened and his nostrils flared. "Dammit, Spear," Junior roared, "You are treading on very dangerous - "

"HIT THE BRAKES!" Bellowed Spear, barreling into his pack mate and pushing down on the brakes as the other swerved. He immediately jumped back from smothering the other, hair sticking out in various places, clearly flustered. "Why the fuck are we letting you drive?"

"The fuck was that?" Junior yelled incoherently, swinging at his mate, "Fucking hell - "

"Mother-fucker!" Spear continued, grabbing the first and pushing him back, growing immensely irritated and upright murderous. "I will fucking - I just saved your life!"

"Like hell you did!" roared the other, "why I should - "

Ella's eyes widened in slight fear as she let out a frightened screech as the car swerved, thanks to the two morons in the front seat. Not thinking clearly and unsure of what to do, the young she-wolf curled instinctively into a small ball, pressing herself against her door and blinking furiously to stop the tears.

"God fucking DAMMIT! Stop being so fucking stupid, both of you!" Ella instantly cursed herself as her voice trembled, giving clear way of her obvious fear as she glares daggers at the two boys through her tears.

"If you two don't know it the goddamn hell OFF," One again, her voice broke on several words as the tears came closer to spilling over, "I swear to Taha Aki I will fucking walk my ass to Seattle." She wrapped her arms tighter around herself while the shocked boys slowly pulled the car back into control, and began driving slightly more careful.

Spear frowned guiltily at Ella's outburst, and immediately Junior rounded on him. "It's your - "

"That's enough!" Spear said tightly, voice sharp, and Junior thinned his lips, "This arguing will get us nowhere - you almost crashed us, and Ella is a nervous wreck. Stop near the closest gas station so we can all take a breather."

Spear looked back at Ella worriedly, ignoring Junior's bristling at feeling he wasn't in control (and that was what he fed off of). "You okay, Ella?" Spear asked the obviously frightened teen girl.

Ella's eyes, still watery from tears, narrowed on Spear. "Yeah, I'm fine," She said a bit harsher than she intended.

She took a shuddery, shaky breath as she slowly uncurled from her ball, determined not to show any more fear than she already had. Especially in front of Junior.

She forced herself to let out what she hoped was an angry sounding growl, thought it came out as more of a whimper, directed towards Junior. "What the hell was that!" She bared her teeth at him, deciding to turn her fear into anger.

Then, she sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair and leaning up in between the two males, ignoring the nasty look Junior gave her for reprimending him.

"Sorry... It just... startled me, is all." She shrugged her shoulders, trying to play it off as if it didn't bother her.

Spear pursed his lips and nodded, avoiding all eye contact. "There's the gas station. You can rest and do whatever there, and then I will drive."

Junior curled his lips back. "You're too young - "

Spear shot him a warning look. "I have my learner's. Just sit in the passenger's sit and look pretty. I hear you do that pretty well."

"You little bi - "

Spear swiftly ducked the oncoming fist and opened the car door as soon as it was set in park, walking to Ella's side and opening the door for her. "Come on," he gestured, stepping back to allow her to leave. "There's a mall not too far from here, in walking distance. You wanna go to that?"

Ella furrowed her brows into a small scowl, and bit on her bottom lip as she watched her Pack brothers bicker. She sighed in annoyance, "Why can't you both just get along for once! Is that really so damned difficult?"

Shaking her head, she smiles a bit at Spear and stepped gingerly out of the car, feeling the slightest bit off balance as she stumbled slightly. "Um, sure, we could walk there." She nodded to herself, then glanced at the still pissed off Junior. "You gonna drive and meet us there, Junior? Or you wanna walk with us?"

"Like Hell I'm leaving you too alone," snarled Junior, though he looked unsure himself, as this truck was something he treasured, and the area, to him, was unknown. "It's enough that we're skipping, but I'm not leaving you out of my sight while I'm alive."

"How romantic," muttered Spear, pushing past the much larger wolf, feeling slightly woozy. "I'm going to get a drink. If you need to go to the bathroom, piss now and save us the awkward trips to the forest later."

Junior reddened. "That was one time - "

"Mom told you to pee," Spear pointed out, amusement littered in his voice. "She said you'll have to go badly later, and won't be able to keep it in. And you know what?"

"Don't you dare," Junior warned.

"You had to pee so hard, and there wasn't a single bathroom around - "

"Spear - " the other's voice turned slightly high-pitched.

"And," continued the fair-skinned male, smirking, "you phased and peed on a fire hydrant. We had to develop a cover up story about how you were our pet husky dog who mom enjoys dressing up."

"Spear," said Junior, dangerously calm. "I'm going to kill you."

And thus, the chase was started, and the two took off.

Ella bit back an irritated snarl as the two took off. She glanced around before sighing and shrugging to herself, taking off after them.

Though they were fast, and had longer legs than she did, Ella was able to easily catch up. She growled out in warning to them, and since he was the closest to her, she reached out and grabbed ahold of Junior's arm, before stopping suddenly, in an effort to weigh Junior down to a stop as well.

"Junior, Spear!" She snapped, her voice clearly irritated. "If you two do not knock it the hell off, I swear I will walk myself back to La Push just to get away from you guys fighting constantly!"

With that, she tightened her death grip on Junior's arm, in case he tried to break out of her grasp.

"Ella, let go," Junior commanded, grunting as he strained to fight her grip. Spear looked on in amusement, only causing Junior to get even angrier.

"You know, she has a point." Spear commented dryly.

"Shut up, you," Junior snarled, wriggling about, trying to keep from hurting Ella all the while.

"Hmm," Spear tapped his chin thoughtfully, then leaned in to become nose-to-nose with his rival. " How about no?"

"I will - " Junior started, only to be cut off again.

"Follow us peacefully to the mall," Spear finished, nodding to Ella to release him and throwing his car keys at him. "You forgot to lock the door, idiot."

She frowned slightly as Junior continued to struggle, unaware that her own finger nails were digging into the flesh of his arm. When Spear tossed the keys at Junior, Ella released his arm, only to gasp softly in surprise at seeing the angry red marks on his arm from her nails.

She instantly reached forward again, this time grabbing his wrist gently and lifted his arm up, tracing the paint lines gently with her other hand. She bit her lip nervously as she looked up at him, her eyes showing remorse. "Oops... Sorry, Junior..."

She frowned to herself, as she dropped his arm suddenly. 'Where hell did that come from? Was I honestly just concerned about Junior fucking Uley?' She thought to herself incredulously.

Spear glanced between them, an odd feeling rising in his stomach, and he pushed it down in favor of dissecting Junior's reaction. The boy's scowling face was slightly softened, and he yanked his arm from the other's hold, looking away, ears red. He rolled his shoulders a bit, and cracked his neck.

"No biggy," he said haughtily, smirking. "I'm too tough to wound so easily."

Spear rolled his eyes again, cuffing Junior's ears playfully. "Right, keep walking, Casanova," and the trio continued their ten minute hike to the mall almost, and oddly, peacefully.

Ella rolled her eyes, any feelings other than annoyance and hatred for Junior Uley soon gone. Smirking softly to herself, she waited until Spear was a few feet ahead of her, then winked at Junior playfully before running after Spear, jumping onto his back for a piggy back ride.

"Hey, Spear!" She called out cheerfully, while she wrapped her arms around the older boy's neck, and her legs around his waist while she rested her chin on his shoulder, taking comfort in his familiar scent.

She didn't glance back in time to see Junior's heated glare, which was aimed at herself and Spear.

Junior's eyes flashing angrily, the usual caramel brown changing to an intense black as he watched the younger she-wolf leap onto his Pack brother's back. His nostrils flared slightly, before he shook himself out of it. Grudgingly, the teenage male fell into step with Spear.


End file.
